You Draw the Bath
by SylviaW1991
Summary: Based off of a real pondering in the comic series. Brain's exhausted after a long day of being a lab rat, so Pinky wants to make him feel better. Brain just wants to hide the fact that he's in love with the supposedly simple-minded mouse. PxB


This is based off of a REAL pondering. It's in issue #19 of the Pinky and the Brain DC comic book series :D

_"Pinky, are you poondering what I'm pondering?"_

_"I think so, Brain! You draw the bath and I'll get the alka-seltzer and candles!"_

_"Maybe later, Pinky."_

__If you slash them and you haven't read the comics, shame on you. You MUST read the comics. They're even more ho yay than the SHOW XD And they're DELIGHTFUL.

But, yeah, that pondering inspired this pretty much instantaneously. So yay XD

* * *

><p>It had been a very long day. Brain couldn't even really understand why because he couldn't drum up the energy to go to the computers and look through their research notes. He didn't even really want to go to the all the way into the cage. He'd been deposited halfway to the bed he shared with his cagemate by the scientists, but had yet to go further.<p>

It was highly unlikely, as much as he hated to admit it, that he would be taking over the world on this particular night. Unless he could come up with something that required only the push of a button... But then, naturally, he'd have to construct something for that button to interact with. A single button couldn't possibly affect the world's population without being attached to something!

...Or could it?

He pondered several possibilities until, with a weary sigh, he closed his eyes and gave up. He'd have to build the stupid button anyway. And there was no way he was going to be able to have Pinky build it unless he drew up blueprints an infant could understand and that was too taxing a task to even _begin_ pondering.

"Oh, Brain! _Troz!_ I had the most wonderful day today!" Ah, there Pinky was. He'd wondered why the cage was so blessedly quiet. "They put me on a wheel and I raaan! And then they put on this funny machine that took me so long to understand! You're supposed to bend at the waist a whole bunch of times until you can get the cheese pushed all the way down! And _then_! Oh, Brain, then I got to swim around and around in this little pool! It was so much _fun_, Brain! Brain? Egad!"  
>Brain didn't look up when he felt the familiar presence dropping down beside him, but did open his eyes when he was suddenly plucked up and pulled into the familiar lap. He'd had to go through the same experiments as Pinky that day, it seemed, but Pinky's lateness led him to believe that the mouse has taken much longer to divine the <em>point<em> of the exercises. While Brain, with his massive intellect, had deduced them all within seconds of being placed in them.

However, Brain's general... lack of physicality had left him laboring through the experiments much longer than he would have liked. "Oh, good, Brain! I thought you were hurt! _Narf_."

"I'm fine, Pinky. Merely exhausted after today's rigorous exercises."

"What exercise, Brain?"

With another sigh, Brain simply closed his eyes again. "There are times when your mental capacity matches that of a dead tree."

Pinky gave The Brain a gentle squeeze. "Thank you, Brain! I just love trees!"

"Yes, I know." He lifted a hand to his mouth, covering a yawn. "Mm... Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

"Wuh-well, I think so, Brain, but why can't a jelly roll?"

There was a moment of silence while Brain took that in. "Pinky, I believe that you just might _be_ a dead tree. Now go find something quiet to do while I have a nap."

"Right! But what were you ponderin', Brain?"

"I was pondering that you needed to go find something quiet to do so I could sleep the night away."

"The whole night? Egad! But what about taking over the world?"

"That cruel mistress can wait, old friend." Brain let his eyelids flutter open once again. "The only things I want on this night are a hot bath to subtract the horrid stench of chlorine from my fur and some sleep. You could use a bath as well. Or your fur will turn green." It was largely a misnomer, but he was sure Pinky wouldn't know the difference. With any luck, the mouse would also leave him be for a bit so he could sleep. Maybe he'd even drudge up enough energy to make it to bed.

"A hot bath, Brain?"

"A hot, relaxing bath," he confirmed and shut his eyes. "And the same for you," he added just for good measure. It was unpleasant being pressed against someone who smells so strongly of chlorine.

"Right, Brain!" Pinky rose and, much to Brain's surprise, lifted him and carried him to their bed. "Now you just wait right here! I'll be right back!"

Brain rolled onto his stomach with a grunt, letting himself relax as the lights were turned off around them. Good. With the lab closing for the day, he'd be even more likely to get a decent night's sleep. His plans - and the world - would thank him the next day since he'd be in top form.

"Brain!" Pinky called. "How do I open the cage thingamajigger?"

"It's a door, Pinky! Use the paperclip in your paper tube."

There was a rummaging sound and then Pinky's voice again. "The one that looks like a key?"

"Yes! The one that looks like a key!" The only one that should've been in there anyway.

"Okay, Brain! I'll be back!"

"I tingle with anticipation," he grumbled, too quietly for his excitable friend to hear. He was nearly asleep when he heard a small yelp. "What did you do, Pinky?"

"Um... Nothing, Brain! I made it out!"

Brain lifted a pillow and covered his head with it, his muscles protesting greatly at even that. Perhaps tomorrow night's plan should involve him attempting to get in shape.

...Naah.

Yawning a third time, Brain snuggled down with the full intention of going to sleep. But, try as he might, he just couldn't manage it. Pinky was doing something. Oh, yes, his friend was being as quiet as possible, but The Brain was finding that to be more suspicious than soothing. There was then an irritating light source that made him wish he'd told Pinky he also wanted _darkness_. It was when he smelled fire that he pulled the pillow off his head and turned towards it.

And was stunned.

Candles. Pinky hadn't turned on the lights, he'd lit several little tealight candles and had them set up around the smallest sink in the lab. As the scent of the match dissipated, a simple vanilla replaced it. What on earth...?

He sat up slowly, rethinking his quick dismissal of a workout at how taxing it was to his tired body. "Pinky, what are you doing?"

"Just a sec, Brain! Almost done!" Brain watched him drag over a box of Alka-Seltzers, a brow lifted. Quite a lot of preparation for a simple bath. Almost as though he was going to... share with someone. Envy wormed its way into him, despite his promise to ban the emotion after Pinky had fallen for a llama on one of their previous plans. The simple mouse had more girlfriends than he did braincells. Though he never stayed with them. The only one they saw with any sort of regularity - and only because The Brain couldn't refuse when Pinky cried - was the horse. Farfingale? No... Pharfignewton. And the last time they'd been to see _her_, she'd been bulging from pregnancy.

And Pinky had congratulated her! Why, if he had anyone he loved who had so blatantly cheated on him, he would... He would... Sit in bed and get envious of whoever they were about to bathe with. "Grr..." He fell back and shut his eyes tightly. He just wouldn't watch. That was a simple solution.

"Oh, Braaaain! I'm doooone!"

"I am thrilled for you," Brain grumbled, but didn't open his eyes until he was plucked up and twirled.

"Pinky, don't!" Brain curled his fingers into Pinky's chest fur, startled. He certainly hadn't been expecting that. "I told you to do something quiet!"

"I _did_, Brain! And now I'm doing the other thing you said." Chuckling, Pinky skipped out of their cage. "Isn't it lovely, Brain? I just _love_ candles!"

"Yes, it's... very atmospheric." Brain looked up, the death grip on his cagemate's fur lessening as a realization dawned. "Pinky, is this for me?"

"Well, of _course_ it is! You said all you needed was a hot bath and sleep. And if you went to sleep before you had a bath, your fur would turn all green! And you can't take over the world if you're green, can you, Brain?"

"No, I... certainly can't." The envy he'd felt before now seemed ridiculous. There wasn't another soul in this lab that Pinky had ever felt an ounce of affection for. But surely something about this would be terribly wrong. It was a _Pinky_ plan, after all. The water would probably be scalding! And he didn't have the energy to pull himself out. Why, he'd be boiled alive! Oh, such a humiliating way to go! Him! The world's greatest mind! Boiled to death by his inept sidekick!

He squeezed his eyes shut and was surprised yet again when his backside met the surface of the water. Hot it was, but not nearly enough to burn. And Pinky had yet to release him, which meant... "Pinky, are we taking a bath... together?" How extraordinarily intimate.

"Of course, Brain! You're awfully tired, after if you slipped? Egad! What if you couldn't _wash_? You'd smell all chlorine-y for the rest of your life!"

"Yes, I... I see." Innocent reasons for an innocent mouse. Of course. The candles weren't for a romantic atmosphere, but just because Pinky liked them. He was being foolish. He couldn't help but groan, the pleasured sound escaping before he could stop it, when he was submerged to the neck in the soothing hot water.

"Does it hurt, Brain?"

"It's wonderful, old friend." _Friend, friend, friend, friend, friend_. "Thank you."

"I haven't even done the best part yet, Brain!" The megalomaniac opened a single eye when Pinky fled the sink and went to the box of alka-seltzer. He couldn't really be planning on putting that _in_ here. No, of course he was. It was Pinky. Sighing, Brain closed his eyes to enjoy the comfort while it lasted.

Pinky came back, holding two of the little discs over his head. He was certain Brain would enjoy this! He settled down right beside him, close enough to nearly be sitting _on_ him. He didn't notice the way his friend tensed, only took aim and threw the two little discs into the water. "Did the scientists hurt you, Brain? By making you burn calories?" He patted Brain's stomach fondly, but Brain squirmed.

"Pinky, _please_."

"Awww, Brain... I can help."

"No, the heated water should be more than enough to assist my sore muscles."

"Which ones are those, Brain?"

"At the moment, all of them." Sighing, he sank down a little further and let his chin rest on the water's surface. The alka-seltzer had begun to work and the fizzing was... surprisingly pleasant. More than pleasant, really. It was marvelous, the way it made his entire body tingle. "Oh, my..."

"What's wrong, Brain?"

"Nothing, Pinky. This is excellent."

"Oh, goody! _Narf!_"

Warm arms wrapped around him and his insides began to tingle as well. He didn't have the energy as of yet to properly shove him away, so allowed the embrace. "Pinky, please," he repeated, but his voice was much softer.

"Don't worry, Brain. This won't hurt, I promise."

The Brain wasn't entirely sure what he meant by that until he felt hands sliding up and grasping his shoulders. "Pinky-"

"Shush, Brain. Um. Please. Or I might mess up."

"Mess..." Deft fingers dug into his shoulder-blades, eliciting another groan from the smaller mouse.

"Is that a good sound?" Pinky wondered, fingers massaging into the knotted muscles on his friend's shoulders, digging them into his back.

"I-" His back arched against his better judgement. The massage was heavenly to his battered body. "Good. Yes. But Pinky..."

"You're awfully bad at being quiet, Brain!" He laughed, pulling Brain into his lap to make things easier. He wrapped his arms around Brain's waist and nuzzled behind his ear. "Do you like the fizzy-wizzies? And the candles?"

"And your hands?" Brain muttered.

"Hm?"

"Yes, Pinky, I like it. This is... very nice." And he was overthinking it, over-analyzing it. He was misinterpreting Pinky's innocent, friendly gestures. While this would be romantic from anyone with working braincells, it was... it was just _nice_ from Pinky. "You put quite a bit of effort into this."

"Of course, Brain! I wanted to make you feel all better." He happily licked the back of Brain's ear, heard him suck in a sharp breath. "Ooh, Brain, you're getting all tense again."

"Yes. Well, I- ooh..." His head fell forward, face splashing into the water. Anything to detract from Pinky's unintentional sensuality. He hadn't been prepared at all for such intimacy. He felt tapping on the back of his head, though, so lifted his head. "Yes?"

"Are you sure you like it, Brain...? Am I doin' it all wrong?"

"Old friend, you've done nothing wrong." Brain carefully moved out of Pinky's lap, his limbs feeling twice as light as they had when he'd been settled into the heated bath. "I feel much better and it's only been a few minutes."

"Oh. Then... where are you going?"

"Right here, Pinky." He settled nearby, ignoring the fact that the water seemed colder without extreme proximity to the other mouse. "Now just lie back and relax, would you? Or play over there so I can."

"Right!" Pinky splashed away, leaving Brain to watch him splash through partially closed eyes until they shut entirely and he drifted off. _Charming imbecile._

-8-8-

He knew he was dreaming almost immediately. It was always easy to tell; Pinky generally always had a ridiculous feather boa wrapped around himself in some fashion. It was probably because, early in Brain's discovery of his completely inappropriate attraction to his cagemate, he'd seen Pinky dancing with one. Watching some ridiculous dancing program to help lose weight and he'd taken it to mean "turn The Brain on with rotating hips and a feather boa."

And now the thing was generally a feature in his dreams. "Hi, Brain!" the dream called and strolled over, smile wide, boa swishing with his hips.

"Hello, Pinky." His mouth went dry when Pinky let the boa fall; the gesture seemed so intimate, despite the fact that he _normally_ wore nothing but fur. It wasn't until the mouse stepped into the water, though, that Brain realized he was in a bath not unlike the one he was currently sleeping in.

He shivered. Pinky, the _real_ Pinky, was in real water with him at that moment. "I shouldn't be here, Pinky."

"Why not, Brain?" He shivered again when the dream-version of his friend snuggled in beside him, hardly waiting a moment before plucking Brain up and settling him in his lap. "You always feel _so_ much better afterwards!"

Brain reddened all the way to the tip of his tail. Even in dreams Pinky could say the most mortifying of things. But he didn't move away when Pinky's hands lifted to his shoulders. He sighed quietly instead because the dream felt just as good as reality, but he was able to let himself enjoy it here. He knew dream-Pinky's intentions; it was his dream after all. "Where did you learn all of this, Pinky?"

"I dunno, Brain. _Poit_. You didn't ask." He thought it was a shame that Pinky held onto his irritating Tourette's even in his mind, but Brain could blame that on his eidetic memory and perfectionist tendencies. But it also served to prove that he was entirely in love with his friend, ridiculous tendencies and all. It was hard to argue when you dreamed an exact copy... with a feather boa.

There was a lick on the back of his ear and Brain made a helpless little sound that he would absolutely never have made were he awake. "I did that earlier," the dream whispered, "and you smacked your face in the water all silly."

"It wasn't _silly_. It was necessary." Brain rubbed a hand over his face, biting his lip when Pinky licked again. It was slower, threatening to wrangle another noise from the megalomaniac. "Stop it, Pinky."

"But, Braaain, you didn't even ask why!"

"I _know_ why, and I already told you-"

"Not _me_, Brain! Me!" He nuzzled happily, arms wrapped around Brain's middle. "I'm not _stupid_. _Narf_! I know all about candles and hot tubs and massages and naaarf."

"From television, Pinky. That's entirely different."

"Not really, Brain. Aren't things _on_ TV 'cause you can do 'em in real life? _Narf!_ Isn't that something I'd think? I think so."

Brain considered this for a moment, sighing. It had merit. Pinky very well _could_ have picked all of this up from those ridiculous soap operas he was addicted to. And he'd been so worried about Brain enjoying it... Additionally, he'd never done anything like this before. A new thing he'd picked up and wanted to try? Very possible.

"It isn't nice to get my hopes up, Pinky."

"Oh, Brain, you're doin' that all by yourself! _Troz_! I'm just in your big old big head!"

Brain gave him a bland look. "I appreciate you pointing that out," he muttered. "Now what on earth are you doing with your hands?"

Pinky shrugged, his hands trailing down Brain's arms, fingers gliding through his fur. "Gee, I dunno. Maybe you should wake up and find out?"

"Wake...? Oh, dear." Brain reached over to pinch himself in order to awaken. It was never an immediate process, though, so he swam through sensations for a bit. Someone was touching him, hands carting through his fur with little finesse but all the gentleness in the world. "Pinky," he breathed and the hands paused.

"Oh! Sorry, Brain! _Narf_! I was trying to be careful so you wouldn't wake up."

The voice thundered in his ears, making them twitch, but his eyes finally cracked open and he realized that they were entirely too close to Pinky's. He jerked back reflexively, but Pinky latched onto his hands. Unfortunately, they were slicker than expected and Brain ended up slipping from his grip and crashing back into the water.

Brain surfaced quickly, coughing and wiping water from his eyes. "Pinky!" he began, tone scolding, but didn't bother to finish at the sound of his cagemate's delighted laughter.

"You look so silly, Brain!"

"I'm thrilled that you find my mortification so entertaining." He looked up, intending to lecture, but could only stare. From head to waist, where the water pooled, Pinky was absolutely covered in suds. He looked more snow-mouse than lab-mouse. When he noticed Brain staring, he lifted an arm and waved enthusiastically enough that clumps of bubbles unattached themselves and floated to the water.

"What were you doing, Pinky...?"

"Oh! Well. _You_ said that you didn't want us to smell all chlorine-y," he explained, his joy clear. "So I washed myself real good and then, since you were sleeping, I decided to wash you too!"

"Pinky, you shouldn't just... wash someone without asking first."

"I couldn't ask, Brain. You were sleeping. Poit." He gave Brain an amused look, as if _The Brain_ were the slow one. "And I didn't want to wake you up. I just wanted to make you smell all good! And then take you to bed!"

"Oh, dear." He turned away from Pinky, hoping to cover the color that had just flooded his face. _Take you to bed_. Pinky really had no idea as to the double-entendre to the words. Arms wrapped around him suddenly and he was dragged against a very soapy Pinky. He imagined what little of his body stayed out of the water was now as covered as his cagemate. He squirmed to get away, but Pinky just held tighter.

"Did I say something wrong, Brain...? I won't wash you without asking first."

"You said nothing wrong," Brain assured him, his heart thudding wildly in his chest. He couldn't possibly ask if Pinky had meant this as a romantic _rendezvous_. He just couldn't. "And it's alright. I... I appreciate that you would think to do so."

It was quiet for a moment, but before Brain could ask if Pinky's final brain cell had died, he spoke very quietly directly into The Brain's ear. "Can I finish? You always say I should finish what I start, Brain."

The smaller mouse swallowed audibly, unable to help the reaction. How could he possibly refuse? "I... Well. I suppose you... should finish. Then. If that's the case."

"Yippee!" he cheered, giving Brain a tight squeeze.

"Pinky, why- No, never mind." Brain lifted his hands, pressing the heels of his palms against his eyes. "Get on with it."

"Right! Um... Hm. I dunno where I left off, Brain. You rinsed it all away! I'll have to start over!" he announced and Brain told himself that the emotion that swelled in him was dread and not anticipation. He shouldn't be thinking of his sweet, innocent friend in such a fiendish manner. He should stop having the dreams he did, awakening himself the moment he fell into them. He should-

"Pinky!"

"What?" he wondered innocently, settling Brain on what the mouse quickly realized was a stack of legos. He was largely out of the water entirely now, Pinky's head able to settle comfortably beneath his chin.

"What _is_ this?"

"I can't wash you while you're in the water, Brain! I tried that already." With a grin, Pinky dashed away, water splashing up in his wake, and dragged over a bottle of liquid soap.

Hesitantly, The Brain sniffed his arm to try and figure out just what scent Pinky had deemed worthy for the occasion. It was surprised to find it pleasant, something he very well may have chosen himself. "Pinky, what gave you the idea to do all of this?"

The suds-covered mouse looked over and pushed down on the nozzle that released the soap. When foam came out, Brain discovered just how Pinky had gotten himself covered so thoroughly. "Well, you did, Brain. You said you wanted a bath! _Zort!_"

"Yes, but a bath doesn't necessarily entail nor require... this particular ambiance."

"What's that, Brain?" Pinky returned to him, transferring the fresh suds from his own fur to Brain's, but with him Pinky actually took the time to rub it in. He stroked and massaged and pressed gently to keep from hurting the sore mouse and was so focused on the task that he didn't notice how quiet Brain had gotten.

It wasn't until the smaller mouse was soapy from shoulder to waist that he realized. He glanced up; Brain's eyes were closed and he was biting his lip very hard. "Brain?" he murmured, shaking some of the suds from himself. "Are you alright, Brain?"

"Fine," was the breathed response. He wasn't used to The Brain speaking like that, so wasn't entirely convinced. "I'm fine, Pinky, really."

"Am I doing it wrong again? Oh! This looked so much _easier_ on _The Real Way_! When Martin got Jessica in the bathtub, they were kissing even before the commercial!" He struck a pose, hands on his hips, and looked very determined. He didn't fully realize the shocked look on his friend's face, was turning away before his mind could fully formulate what the expression even meant.

They were- It was- _The Real Way_? Brain's mind was firing rapidly in order to recover from the lapse such stunning words had provoked. "Oh!" Pinky exclaimed, back at the soap bottle. "Is it 'cause I'm not wearing the itty bitty teeny weenie, um, poit, I think it was a blue bikini. I don't think I have a blue bikini, Brain!"

"Pinky, enough! You aren't helping my current mental dilemma."

"D'you have a headache, Brain?"

He hadn't before, but he was rapidly starting to develop one. All the stress and guilt his reactions had been causing him... They were for _naught_. He could practically hear his dream-Pinky giggling at him. The real Pinky, however, was gazing at him with concern. Covered in suds and watching him with big blue eyes. "You've been trying to seduce me!"

"Weeell..." Pinky dropped his gaze and hooked his hands behind his back, sheepishly rocking on his heels. "A little bit," he admitted. "_Poit!_ Because Gerry said-"

"Oh, of course it was Gerry's idea." The genetically altered gerbil seemed to constantly fill Pinky's little mind with even _more_ nonsense than what was in there naturally.

"No, Brain, it was _my_ idea. I borrowed it from Martin, though. Gerry just said that it was weird that we had the same bed, but never... um... _Used_ it. Like... like other people who have one bed do. And I said that we couldn't but I couldn't think of why. And then Gerry rolled his eyes and told me to think about it. And I did, Brain, until I pulled that muscle in my head again." He tapped his head now, smiling. "And every time I thought about it, my tummy would get all wibbly and my heart would do silly things and I got all warm all everywhere!" He had his arms wrapped around himself now, as if to contain all the fuzzies that were building in him as he explained.

Brain stared at him for several long moments before taking a deep breath. "Alright, Pinky, rinse the excess of bubbles from your fur."

"But why?"

"Because if I kissed you now, you'd take like bubbles and I'd prefer if you didn't."

"Oh! Well, _narf_, it might anyway." He giggled. "It tastes awfully good, Brain."

His tongue lolled and Brain rubbed his head. How had this happened to him? Wasn't he smarter than this? "Pinky, if you lick that soap where I can see you, I am _not_ engaging in a kiss with you under any circumstances ever."

The almost instantaneous splash that followed his words was taken as a good sign, as well as confirmation that Pinky was quite serious about his seduction methods. He folded his arms, waiting with a rapidly beating heart while Pinky rinsed himself off. He rose, dripping wet, and turned himself in a full circle for inspection. "How's that, Brain?"

"Much better. Now come here before I change my mind." Pinky dashed over, stopping close enough for Brain to reach, but not moving any closer. From there, it seemed, he didn't quite know what to do but gaze hopefully. Brain didn't quite know what to do either. Kisses were a rare commodity for someone of his goals and his personal space boundaries. He reached out carefully, placing his hands on either side of Pinky's face, fingers drifting through the fur.

"Are you changing your mind, Brain?"

"No, I'm just... Stop staring at me. Close your eyes," he ordered and, though he giggled, Pinky complied. It didn't stop his heart from attempting to beat right through his ribcage. He leaned forward and carefully pressed his lips to his cagemate's. It was brief, chaste, and warmed him from the inside out.

Pinky's eyes slipped open, lashes fluttering. "Brain, my tummy's doing flip-flops."

"Yes," Brain agreed and moved forward again. Not so brief, not nearly as chaste. The Brain was surprised to be dragged clear off the lego tower, but he trusted Pinky not to drop him so continued on until he just couldn't breathe. He clung to Pinky, arms tightly around his neck, as he tried to catch his breath. That had been, he quietly admitted, much better than any dream except for one thing.

"You were correct, Pinky. You do taste of soap."

"Oh." Nuzzling his head cheerfully, Pinky giggled and twirled. "Sorry, Brain!"

"If you expect us to do that again, you'll have to brush your teeth first," Brain informed him and found himself dropped into the water with a splash, Pinky bolting for his cartoon platypus toothbrush. With a small smile, Brain rose and carted his hands through his fur to try and get rid of some of the water. He surveyed the area - candles, open box, lego tower, and dripping bottle of soap. It would have to be cleaned up before the scientists made their return.

Luckily, they had all night. He hauled himself out of the water, becoming instantly aware of just how sore he still was. He stretched tiredly. "Brrn? Mm nyu o ay?"

He decided that he'd known the mouse entirely too long since he was able to decipher what he said through a toothbrush. "Yes, Pinky, I'm okay. Still a bit weary, I suppose."

"Ad's o ay, Brrn!" He spit out the toothpaste, which was an improvement. He usually swallowed it. "That's okay, Brain! I learned something on HBO that should help!"

Shaking his head, Brain decided not to question it. He alighted into their cage to locate a towel and was startled yet again when Pinky swept him up and tucked him in.

And the time morning had come, Brain had made two very important decisions. The first being that Pinky's HBO viewing needed to be supervised; Brain hadn't even known things like that were _taught_ on that channel. The second being that he should never underestimate Pinky and his romanticism... or his energy levels.

He didn't protest when Pinky slipped into bed beside him and dragged him close. "Did you put everything away?"

"Mmhm. I even drained the water!"

"Did you take the legos out?"

"What legos?"

Brain rubbed his temple, wondering how long before the lego-clog would be discovered. "Never mind, Pinky. Just go to sleep. We must be well-rested for tomorrow night."

"Why? What're we going to do tomorrow night?"

Brain smiled only because Pinky couldn't see it. "Take another bath."

* * *

><p>Seriously, though. If you've never seen HBO late night... don't XD SO MUCH PORN.<p>

Worse, they TEACH ways to pleasure your partner. Seriously. XD

Oh, well. It suits my purposes here~

Hope you enjoyed XD


End file.
